Antony Eden
"If there's one thing in the world that I'm not, its a hypocrite," Antony Eden, often referred to by his epithet President Eden, is a main character and an antagonist, as well as a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead by EDStudios. The tyrannical leader of the Government and the de-facto leader of Washington D.C, Eden is the self-proclaimed president and therefore, in his eyes, the sole legitimate leader of the post-apocalyptic United States. He served as the primary antagonist of the'' 'A Certain Doom' story arc. Overview Personality Eden is a vindictive, ruthless, cunning, cruel, savage, remorseless, brutal, highly intelligent and cold-hearted man who rules his society - and the people within it - with an iron fist. The subject of an intense cult of personality, Eden revels in the adoration of his people, although he is more than willing to send any of them into fruitless battle no matter the odds; he views the loss of human life as a consequence of progress and will willingly kill anyone who will not - or can not - carry out his orders. Despite this, Eden is excellent at hiding his true nature; most citizens of the Government believe him to be a strong leader, and some of his more devoted leaders think of him almost as a messiah. He supports this image with frequent and extravagant festivals, fairs and shows of the Government's strength, which often include air shows and tours of the military stations. This potent cult of personality is what leads to a high number of members of the Government Army to willingly sacrifice their lives for Eden's crusade. Few knew, however, that Eden is a depraved sociopath who is capable of carrying out horrendous acts without batting an eye; worthy examples are his rape of Abigail Granger whilst forcing Kyle to watch as an interrogation technique, and - in perhaps his most disgusting act to date - the murder of Sarah's unborn second child by shooting her in the stomach. These atrocious acts of violence and debauchery led to him coming to blows with the only man who could possibly stop him: the Veteran of Pain and Suffering himself. Pre-Apocalypse Washington D.C Eden was a well-known nerd at his school before the outbreak. He played the guitar and tried to run for school president every year; however, every time he tried to give an election speech he was heckled by his numerous bullies, who threw anything they had to hand at him. He was beaten regularly, at one point having his eye dislodged. He eventually took revenge by poisoning his primary bully's food, and act he would later claim was the single worst thing he'd ever done, as the kid was not a bully but a bystander who never helped him, and therefore Eden hated more than any bully. Post-Apocalypse , before he was exposed as the monster he was]] After the fall of the capital, Eden left the city with the few friends he had. When they all died one by one, he made his way back to D.C and set up a solemn camp in the Lincoln Memorial. Eventually, he got a radio tower working and recorded a broadcast, attracting people from around the city to trade with him. He became the central figurehead of the community that grew as a result, which became large enough to take over the National Mall and the Capitol Building as a base of operations. Eden became deluded with respect and set out the goal of rebuilding the world using the technology dotted around the capital, mostly recovered from the nearby Pentagon. His group started referring to themselves as The Government. The responsibilities of being a leader, coupled with his ambitions, eventually drove Eden mad, transforming him from a silver-tongued nerd into a depraved sociopath who hid his true nature behind a mask of charisma that only those closest to him could catch even a glimpse of. Season 28 Episode 4: 'Face To Face' Death Episode: 'Of Pain and Suffering' Killed by: * Himself ''(indirectly caused) * Charlotte Edwards (caused) * Harry Edwards (alive, before reanimation) After besting an exhausted Edwards in single combat, Eden begins chocking the Veteran of Pain and Suffering. With Edwards at the edge of death, Charlotte takes advantage and uses her father's gun to shoot Eden in the back. Although it is not fatal, the shot distracts Eden enough for his grip to weaken and Edwards to grab his knife, before repeatedly stabbing Eden in the stomach. Eden falls back and slowly bleeds to death while Edwards recovers from their battle. Edwards then stabs his corpse in the head, avenging all the pain that Eden caused. Killed Victims * Sarah's unborn child * Sarah Stanton (indirectly caused) * Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Harry Edwards "You poisoned a kid's food?... I would've thought that wasn't as bad as killing a baby by shooting a girl in the stomach...let me tell you something I've said to a lot of people before: I'm gonna kill you. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday, somehow...I'll kill you," Harry Edwards intensely hates Eden. They've been described as 'two sides of the same coin', each devoted to advancing their views of New World society on the rest of the New World, but are completely different in their methods. Despite seeing the darker parts of himself in Eden, Edwards has held on to his humanity and has promised himself he will take Eden down, developing a severe hatred of him for his actions. Initially, Edwards believed that Eden could be negotiated with, and agreed to take a visit to Washington D.C and see the Government for himself; Edwards was exposed to the full force to Eden's masking charisma. After discovering that the Government was a tyrannic organisation and its people were being crushed beneath Eden's boot, Eden threw Edwards in prison. Nathan Carlson "I'm bringing you what you've always wanted: power, beyond your wildest dreams. This is only the beginning. There is only one who can stop us...or, imagine if he joined us!" Eden formed a strained but mutually beneficial alliance with the deranged Nathan Carlson, commonly known as the Crow and the former leader of The Fear, against their common foe, Edwards. Eden, however, dangerously underestimated Carlson, believing that, due to Carlson's mental instability, he could be easily manipulated to become Eden's "human plaything," After escaping from his prison cell, Carlson followed Edwards on his visit to Washington D.C. Once there, Carlson learned to Eden's depraved, sociopathic ways and infiltrated his personal complex to talk with him. After promising Eden his services, Carlson became his minion, revealing himself to Edwards after a brutal beating. Trivia * According to the EDStudios writing team, Eden is the most difficult character to write. * Eden is the third antagonist considered by Edwards to be his nemesis, the first being Liam Hull and the second being Ajax. ** Coincidentally, Eden has the same series lifespan as Hull and Ajax, at eight seasons. * Eden has been shown to stand up to an impressive amount of punishment. ** He was beaten and repeatedly stabbed by Drew Stanton. ** He was cut and impaled by Edwards. ** He was shot repeatedly by Alex Junior and Kyle Granger. ** He lost a leg to Nathan Carlson. * Interestingly, he is the only antagonist Edwards has said his "Not today, not tomorrow" line that he has actually directly caused the death of. Category:Characters